Kamil?
by smolpupper
Summary: When Licorice convinces Annie to talk to Kamil, maybe going to his room while wearing a certain outfit was a bad idea. (Drabble, Kamil x Annie)


Kamil..?

 **A/N: I need to hide from the people in the Pokemon fandom. Also, I was kinda freaked out by what Kamil said when I wore the Casual Shortalls, so I decided to write about it AHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **D: I don't own Story of Seasons!**

"Heya, Annie! You're up pretty early. What are you doing here?" Maurice, the owner of the inn Licorice was staying at, asked me. I waved and looked inside my bag, my hand inside. Suddenly, I felt the soft material of the ribbon I used to wrap his gift. I pulled the bottle of the wrapped wine out.

"Oh, you know, I'm here for Licorice. But I seem to come here so early every day, and you have to open the building so early, so here's lemon wine for you," I said, handing the bottle out. I stuck my hand in the rucksack again to look for the moondrop flower I picked up along the way. "Also, can you give this to Melanie? She must be sleeping at this hour."

"Oh, no," Maurice shook his head, as if denying the fact. "She's awake, alright. But I'll take the gift so I can give it to her and you can go to your friend. Thanks, Annie!" He said as he took the other gift from me. I nodded my head and went upstairs.

When I reached her room, I knocked, and continued inside. Licorice was sitting on a desk, examining a flower on the smooth surface. I got the herb soup that was in the container and held it, sneaking up to her. She sighed, and I stilled for a moment. "I know you're there, Annie," she said calmly, not looking away from her precious flower. "I heard you knock."

I giggled, and straightened up from my crouching position. "Right," I said, and walked over to her normally. "I got you herb soup. Soybeans weren't ready, sorry," I apologized. She really loves soybean salad, and I started growing the soybeans around winter. They should be ready a week after. Licorice finally turned away from her flower and stood up, ready to receive her gift.

"No need to apologize. I like herb soup, anyway. Also, I've got a question," she said after setting the container next to the flower. I cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't you ever visit Kamil? He's a good friend of mine, so it's alright for you to befriend him, right? He also loves flowers, so why don't you give him some one day? It's not needed, mind you. But just a suggestion."

"Uhhh…" I have no idea, honestly. I have never even thought about that. I just see him next to Licorice after festivals, and I sometimes say hi to him when I'm heading back to my farm. But other than that, nothing. He was an acquaintance, but did she say he likes flowers? "Well, I have a couple of pink roses I need to ship here, but I guess I could give one to him today."

Licorice smiled at me. "Good! But just remember, I'm not pressuring you to come and give him something. It's just a suggestion, but good luck, Annie," she said. "Thanks for the food again. An odd choice for breakfast, but I'll eat it while it's hot."

"You're welcome, Licorice. I'll go to him now."

When I went out the room, I tried to rack my brain to remember where the hell Kamil was staying at. What room? I can't make a mistake, because if I go to Nadi's room, I'd need to catch a fish, and I suck at fishing. Or I need to complete a request to get the grass drink. Either way, I needed to come to the right room. Walking to the last room, I held my breath and knocked, hoping this was the right room. A few moments after, I heard some shuffling and the door opened.

"Uh, hi, Kamil," I started awkwardly, and I held out the pink rose I was supposed to give to him. "T-this is for you. Uhh, Licorice told me to give this to you actually…but um! Yeah, here."

He raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway. "Thank you…?" he said, and I saw his eyes observe my clothes. "Excuse me, Annie, but you have really nice legs."

Well, that was out of the blue. "Pardon?" I choked out, trying to know if that was really what he said. I have nice legs? What? But really, where did that come from?

He shook his head. "Oh, I didn't mean that in a weird way," he explained. "You know, a lot of people'es legs go out at weird angles when they stand, because of bad posture. But that outfit shows that your legs are thin, and straight, and…" he cleared his throat, and I could see a sprinkle of pink dusted across his cheeks. "You have good posture, is what I'm telling you."

"O..kay.." I said slowly, taking in all of what he said. Why did he actually think of my legs? I'm flattered, but what the hell and why? "Um…I should go now, and—"

"Annie, I apologize for the interruption, but—oh…." Licorice's voice trailed off, looking between me and Kamil. She must've seen the blush on his face, and since my cheeks were also heating up, I'm assuming that I'm also blushing. "Oh, oh…nevermind. I'll talk to you later, after lunch, yeah?"

And she left the two of us alone.

"Uh.." My voice trailed off as me and Kamil watch her walk away in a hurry. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know…" He replied, and I could see him turn to me in my peripheral vision. "I must've weirded you out. Are you free any other day? Because obviously, today you aren't," he asked, and I turned to him. "It's just an apology; please don't take it the wrong way, Annie. I can treat you something, if you want. Do you like cream puffs?"

I shook my head and held my hands up. "No! I mean—aren't those super pricey? Don't buy me that! It's embarrassing. You don't have to do anything, I swear."

"Mhmm.." he hummed. "But I want to. I'll buy you cherry pie, if that price is fine with you."

"K-Kamil!"


End file.
